


Not Alone

by Ath3na_Shadow



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ath3na_Shadow/pseuds/Ath3na_Shadow
Summary: "You're not alone, honey. I got you, you're okay."Her words echoed over and over, Sonny grateful that she didn't demand him to tell her what was going on. No, she never did. Rather she was there for him silently, only letting him talk when he needed it–and most of the time he really did.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really love Sonny and I just couldn’t see him to be the only person who didn’t have anyone for him in the Season finale on Seal Team! The title is of the same song by Shalisa and I felt like her words fit Sonny so very well! This will remain as a one-shot, sorry. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognized, just my own character

Sonny Quinn returned back to his apartment, confused by the small amount of mail he had received for more than a few months, throwing his backpack on the floor across the door. As he closed the door, his confusion grew when instead of the newscaster he had left, was, instead, a young Bruce Willis chasing after the bad guys in snowmobiles– _Die Hard 2_ is a good movie but he preferred the first. Walking further into his apartment, Sonny saw a large pile of mail on the counter of the island in his kitchen–a very **_clean_** island and kitchen, along with a clean living room.

Then his eyes zeroed in on the dark brown and teal colored hair on his leather couch. For a moment, Sonny thought it was his imagination as he had no one to come home to, then he remembered his promise to come back home to someone that he should have never been involved with. Feeling his heart construct with the feeling of not being alone, Sonny took off his sunglasses and his headband, placing his other mail next to the rest of it on the counter. He then took off the vest he had, looking at the bottle of his favorite bourbon whiskey but decided against it for now.

Instead, he made his way to the couch, looking over the frowning features of the woman who was at least ten years his junior. Sonny then slowly and carefully lifted the sleeping woman and sat down, placing her head on his lap. He leaned back, content, as his fingers brushed through her hair, watching the familiar movie that he wasn’t too fond of. Twenty minutes into it, he heard the woman inhaled deeply, moaning as though in pain, curling herself tightly into a ball.

“Please don’t be a dream,” she whispered, her right hand reaching up over her shoulder.

Sonny smiles softly, moving his own right hand from her hair to her hand, intertwining their fingers together. “Nah, I’m not a dream, sweetheart. Of course, if I were, I’m sure it’s a **_very_** good dream since I’m in it.”

Chuckling, the woman lets his hand go and moves to a sitting position then straddle the older man, wrapping her arms around his neck while he takes hold of her hips, then moves his hands underneath her dress to rest on her ass. Sonny knew that she normally never wore dresses but was all too grateful as his hands touched bare skin. Humming, the woman nudges her nose against his then down to his bearded cheek, moving closer to his body and tightening her hold on him. She was quiet for a few moments, just holding him, feeling his strength and warmth surrounding her as she fully woke from her nap.

She normally wasn’t the type of woman he would go for–and he wasn’t talking about her having curves, no, he meant the quiet, shy, and keeps to herself type. But when Mia had come to one of the barbecues Jason had–over a year and a half ago, now–in shorts and off the shoulder shirt, showing her tattoos on her right shoulder, Sonny just seemed to gravitate towards her. They spoke about the small things going on in their lives–the trivial talks that Sonny tends to hate–and about the meaning behind her tattoos. All in all, he was smitten with her and vice-versa, and they’ve been quietly inseparable since that day.

Again, that emotion of not being alone hit him. It was the same feeling when he had returned back to his apartment to back after the Echo Team were killed and they were all called in. She was there within minutes he had gotten there and said their goodbyes in hard kisses and a dance as old as time, neither of them saying a word. Then he drove them on his motorcycle towards the base to catch the plane and he parked in a secluded parking lot with a taxi waiting for her and kissed her long and hard. She had him make a promise to her, a promise he would only make for her and that he had kept.

“Thank you for keeping your promise to me,” she whispered with emotion.

“Aw, don’t–! Not the tears, darling!” Sonny starts uncomfortably, not good with women and tears, “Come on, Mia, I’m here. I’m safe.”

Mia pulls away from his cheek and kisses him with all the passion she feels, before pulling away, blinking back her tears, “I love you.”

Sonny blinked a couple of times, then he brought up his right hand to the back of her head and crashing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, “God help me, I shouldn’t but I love you too, sweetheart.”

Mia leans forward and kissed him, shoving her own hands into his hair, “My cousin is just a bit overprotective since my parent’s died.”

The older man scoffs, “Jason Hayes is **_not_** just a **_bit_** overprotective and he’s my **_Senior Chief_**!”

Mia hums and moves her hips, bringing a groan from Sonny, making her grin, “My cousin, Jason, doesn’t need to know **_anything_** if you don’t want him to know.” she kissed him once then a second time, “I’m happy you’re home, Sonny. I really am.”

“How about I show you how much I’m glad to be home too?” he tells her, shoving off the couch with Mia still in her arms.

She squealed, wrapping her arms and legs around him, laughing slightly, “Damn it, Quinn, you **_know_** I hate when you do that! Now, put me down!”

“Not in your life, Hayes,” Sonny tells her as he walks down his hallway and into his bedroom.

Mia whines but then laughs as she hears the yelling from the movie still playing, “Wait! Sonny, wait! We need to turn off the movie!”

“Nah, let it play out.”

* * *

Sonny woke up with a start and sat up, looking about the darkness, the silence getting to him right away and felt the panic about to start. However a hand and whispered words cut through the silence and had his panic to ebb away. He turned his head to see concern eyes belonging to Mia, her hand moving from his chest to touch his cheek, her quiet words slowly reaching his buzzing ears so that he can actually hear what she was saying. She then brought him down with her to lie back down, letting his head rest just above her bare breasts and running one hand down his back and the other massaging his head.

_“You’re not alone, honey. I got you, you’re okay.”_

Her words echoed over and over, Sonny grateful that she didn’t demand him to tell her what was going on. No, she never did. Rather she was there for him silently, only letting him talk when he needed it–and most of the time he really did. Shifting so that he was between her legs instead of just to the side, Sonny moved his weight to his elbows and looked down to the woman who was crazy enough to want to be with him. Mia moved her right hand from his head to cup his bearded cheek, smiling softly and with so much promise that it made Sonny finally decide what he wanted to do for the past six months.

But first, he leaned down to capture her lips and instead of the fast and rough sex they had just a few hours ago, he made love to her long and slow. Bringing her to the peak and letting her go over the edge several times before finally finishing it with the both of them jumping over that same edge felt utterly right. They were panting, Mia snuggled up close and tightly against his left side, his arm holding her there as he never wanted to let her go–no, he **_never_** wanted to let her go at all–it was the same emotions that he had when he saw Mia asleep on his couch and Sonny knew that it was time.

Reaching to the side drawer with his right hand, Sonny rummaged until he felt the familiar small box he bought six months ago. Taking hold of it, he brought it around and flipped it open so that he can show the woman what was inside. He felt and heard the sharp inhale of breath when she saw the content of inside the box, making Sonny nervous to know what she was to say or what her reaction would be. Inside that small box was a simple sterling silver ring with a small, single diamond–a ring that he, himself, had chosen with the little money that he earns with the military.

“I know it’s not large or extravagant or anything like that but I hoped– ** _figured_** that this suited you better. And I know that you’re big on tradition, though you always hated gold so I hope that silver is okay? If you don’t like it, we can always go back and exchange it for something you like more. I’m sure I can find a way to pay for it if need be. Don’t say anything now, just, I don’t know, think it over and you can tell me later what you want to do? You can even take some of your things out of my place, if you want to, I just want you to be sure seeing as I **_am_** an old man and all and you do have a life ahead of yourself. Hell, you might even meet someone else–oof!”

Sonny’s ranting was stopped by Mia jumping up to kiss him, the momentum almost tumbling her over him if he didn’t wrap his arms around her quickly. “You haven’t even **_asked_** me the question, you big Texan idiot!” she tells him, grinning down at him with tears in her eyes.

Sonny moves to sit up, Mia adjusting herself so that she was straddling him. He takes hold of the ring in his right hand, dropping the box to the floor, and brings it around to the front of them, Mia moving a hand to cover her mouth to hold back her crying. The Texan man has been through hell and back without so much of a blink of an eye and asking the simple questions that was traditional, scared the shit out of him.

“Mia Hayes,” he starts, staring into her eyes and face to see any type of dread or rejection but only saw love and anticipation. “Will you marry me?”

Mia crushes her lips to his once again with a mix of a laugh and cry, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes! You big Texan oaf!”

Sonny kissed her once more and then slid the ring onto her third finger on the left hand, seeing that it wasn’t only a perfect fit but it looked even lovelier on her finger than on the display or in the box. “I love you,” he whispered to her.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back, touching his cheek with her left hand, grinning at the sparkle of the ring. “You’re not alone anymore, Quinn, and I fear that I have a confession to make as well.” Sonny was confused when Mia took his right hand and placed it on her stomach, her smile widening shyly, “There’s going to be three of us in six months.”

He blinked a couple of times then whooped as he shoved off the bed with her in his arms, spinning her around, “I’m gonna be a daddy!” he yelled with joy before crushing his lips to Mia’s.

The woman laughs, shushing him after the kiss, “You’re going to wake your neighbors!”

Sonny then threw her back on to the bed, making her laugh, and he went to cover her body with his kissing her before moving down to her stomach, kissing around her navel, “I promise I’ll be the best daddy you **_ever_** had! You and your momma are not going to want for **_anything_**! I promise!”

Mia giggles as Sonny moves back up her body and kisses her slowly, “Come on, Texan boy, make love to me one more time! Then I’ll make you food.”

Sonny hummed, “A woman after my own heart!”

Mia reached up her hands before he can kiss her again, smiling softly, “I love you, Sonny. Know that you’re not alone anymore and never will you be ever again.”

Sonny sighs, brushing her hair from her face before leaning down and kissing her slowly. No, he wasn’t alone anymore and from that day on he won’t be either. He’ll be **_damned_** if he ever lost the both of them!–It would actually be the three of them, as they had found out on her fourth month doctor’s appointment. A shock for them, that was for sure, and for a quick wedding so that she will be showing a lot quicker due to the twins! To say that Jason Hayes was both furious and ecstatic was an understatement but both deeds were done and he had no say in it!

**The End**


End file.
